


As Much as You Could (Alex Gaskarth)

by FutureJetBlackHearts (MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive)



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hawaii, Long-Distance Relationship, Selfies, Student is an university student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive/pseuds/FutureJetBlackHearts
Summary: In which, in his own way, Alex motivates you to study.





	As Much as You Could (Alex Gaskarth)

**Author's Note:**

> The picture that inspired this drabble can be found here:
> 
> http://future-jetblackhearts.tumblr.com/post/168060604896/drabble-as-much-as-you-could-alex-gaskarth

 

 You envied Alex.

Because while you were currently mentally and physically slaving over a particularly hard translation assignment, your boyfriend Alex, was, without any shame—that is with no regards to your studying sessions—sending you a series of perfectly posed selfies, ones which clearly showed snippets of his mini Hawaiian vacation with the other three members of All Time Low and crew.

 Although each of these photographs showed Alex in his element, one in particular, the most recent one that is, caught your attention more than the rest. Taken mid-chest, this picture showed Alex sporting a facial expression that was of utter relaxation, and also of longing. 

 This, you were sure of.

 Because if there was one thing you perceived from the boy's—who was relaxing on a lounge chair placed against a glass patio door reflecting cloudy skies and other Hawaiian resort buildings-body language, that is a disheveled mess of brown hair; a five o'clock shadow that meshed with his sideburns; a head incline to the right that intensified his hard half-lidded gaze and plump lips that were showing fragments of a smirk as well as dark and thick eyebrows set in concentration, was that although he was content with the idea of spending his days off in Hawaii with some of his best friends, he wanted you to be part of the action as well. 

 And truth be told, so did you.

 After all, you'd take spending time with Alex (which, unfortunately was rare) over repeating the boring studying routine—assessing the material, research, never proofread enough and hope for passing grades—any day.

 And even though your vacation fantasies, which included but were not limited to tangling your fingers in Alex's messy hair; waking up spooned by your boyfriend and to the sun rays tickling the tip of your nose; tanning by Hawaii's clear shores; midnight walks; teasing him about his hairy chest; tasting local cuisine; admiring the beauty that was Hawaii and breathing in Alex's charming personality and time spent with him, might be hampered by the fact that all four members of All Time Low and crew were joining in on the fun, you’d wholeheartedly accept whatever opportunity came your way.

 Because rare moments were better than no moments at all. Besides, who knew what boyish shenanigans you'd witness that would scare you forever but that you'd probably look back on.

 In truth, the high number of accumulated assignments made the idea of traveling an impossibility, even if it was just for a few days. This just meant, however, that in a few months’ time, when this semester would have ended, and when Alex would have completed the following leg of the world tour, you’d be able to make your vacations ideals.

 Well, as much as you could anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback would be much appreciated, if it is a possibility.


End file.
